There are spike tires and studless tires as tires for driving on snow, ice and other slippery roads.
The spike tires have advantages in slip resistant properties on frozen roads, but, when driving on paved roads, cause wear to occur in the road surface and cause serious problems of dust pollution. Recently the use of spike tires has become limited.
Concerning the studless tires, some improvements have been made on the low temperature properties of tread rubber to obtain good grip properties similar to the spike tires. However even improved studless tires are poor especially on frozen roads.